


A Favorable Outcome

by InstructionsNotFound



Series: Pointless Oneshots/Stories [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, maybe - Fandom
Genre: Au where everything is okay and they are just normal teenagers, But i don't trust myself as a writer enough to deny the possibility of it ending up like one, Fluff, I'm not planning on this being a oneshot, Im the worst at writing kissing scenes, Kaito Momota is a good friend, Kissing, M/M, Sacred Movie Night, Slightly oblivious characters, Well - Freeform, With the pals, as normal as a Danganronpa cast can get, be warned, the beginning of a relationship, there's a park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstructionsNotFound/pseuds/InstructionsNotFound
Summary: Kokichi Ouma was not used to developing actual feelings for someone. Sure, he'd kissed the occasional few before, but that just a part of his mind games that he played with everyone. But of course, Shuichi just had to ruin his fun in the best way possible.---Basically, Kokichi invites Shuichi to the park to hang out, as friends do, while having an internal struggle related to his feelings for him, with an ending they both can appreciate.





	1. Park Benches

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a chance!! 
> 
> I set out to write something good and interesting with a nice plot, and instead, I ended up with this... a generic love story for one of the most popular ships in the fandom. Needless to say, I failed. Apparently the only thing I can write when I have no inspiration and writers block is Shuichi x Kokichi. 
> 
> I hope this at least turned out good for what it is though!!

"I would have brought you Panta instead, but you already had some when you texted me," Shuichi explains to his purple haired companion, "So I brought you the next best thing: Doritos."  
  
In response, Kokichi looks up towards the other in wonder, initially not replying. Doritos were his choice snack to pair with his favorite drink. Was it a coincidence? Or did Shuichi pay that much attention to him?  
  
When Kokichi doesn't say anything or move to take the offering, Shuichi rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Maybe I was wrong then. I just noticed that you have the two together often, so I assumed-"  
  
"Thank you, detective!" Kokichi says, mocking Shuichi's intuitive self, realizing that he should respond before the other became too suspicious, "I suppose they'll do..."  
  
With that, Kokichi snagged the chips and proceeded to open the bag, snacking on them. He didn't know what it was about Shuichi, but things were getting way out of hand. At first, Kokichi had just been flirting with Shuichi to see the others invaluable mortified expressions, as he did with anyone that looked like an easy victim. It had all been fun and games.  
  
...But then Kokichi started to mean it. And soon afterwards, Shuichi somehow got used to Kokichi's difficult personality, and they developed a close friendship.  
  
The only problem with that was Shuichi's nature. He was too damn nice, got used to all of Kokichi's typical lies, and made his heart flutter like no one ever before. In short, it was becoming less of a game and way too real for Kokichi's liking. He didn't do love. The word itself was like poison on his tongue. Or at least it had been before Shuichi came around.   
  
"So, what did you want me to come here for?" Shuichi asks, breaking the silence that had formed by Kokichi's intruding thoughts.  
  
"Hm?" Kokichi asks, blinking, "I didn't ask you to come here."  
  
"Right..." Shuichi says in response to Kokichi's obvious lie, moving to sit down next to him on the park bench.  
  
Afterwards, Kokichi scooted even closer to the other, nuzzling his head against Shuichi's arm. This type of action was becoming too much of a reflex for Kokichi's liking, but he couldn't help it anymore. He liked being close to Shuichi.  
  
"Oh, Saihara-chan," Kokichi quietly exclaims, "You're getting too good at pinpointing my lies. I may have to kill you for it!"  
  
"Oh?" Shuichi asks, pausing a moment before snagging a Dorito from the bag in Kokichi's hand, "Then I guess I may as well die with a smile on my face."  
  
Immediatley, Kokichi gasped in response to the betrayal, gaining a pout on his face, "That was mean, Saihara-chan! That was mine!"  
  
In response, Shuichi's face broke into a big smile, before a light amount of laughter broke free from his mouth, causing Kokichi to stare.  
  
After all, what else was one supposed to do when the beautiful boy in front of them was grinning so wide that their eyes began to shine brighter than the stars in the night sky?  
  
"Is something wrong?" Shuichi asks after a moment passes and his chuckles had subsided, causing Kokichi to quickly snap out of his trance.  
  
"Nope!" He exclaims automatically, not having thought up a good explanation for his staring, "I was just looking at your ugly nose. It's waaay too pointy."  
  
After debating a moment, Shuichi locks eyes with Kokichi, tilts his head, and asks, "But that's a lie, isn't it?"  
  
Those words alone were enough to make Kokichi's cheeks turn pink.  
  
"Nishishi~" Kokichi announces, attempting to throw any suspicion off of him, "You'll never know!"  
  
"I think there _is_ one way I could figure it out," Shuichi says calmly, as if he hadn't just suggested what he had.  
  
"Hm?" Kokichi asks, not picking up on what Shuichi had been implying. After all, he was Kokichi Ouma, the one purposefully hated by all. How could he have picked up on it?  
  
"I think," Shuichi begins with slight hesitation, "That you were staring at me because you like me."  
  
Never in his life had Kokichi felt as much like a deer in the headlights as he did in that moment. He couldn't even control his reddening face, which made him feel like the world stopped turning. He was used to being able to manipulate everything and everyone, but Shuichi's words seemed to take all of that away from him.  
  
"Hahaha!" Kokichi feigned, attempting to take control of the situation again, but he knew his reaction was too late, "And why would I do that?"  
  
"I don't know," Shuichi admits, throwing Kokichi off even further. It wasn't like Shuichi to jump to conclusions. He usually thought everything through before pointing something out. Something was up, that was obvious, but Kokichi couldn't figure out exactly what.  
  
"Hmph!" Kokichi huffs, "Then you have no basis for your assumption! You just made that up! Liar liar pants on fire!"  
  
In response, Shuichi laughs slightly once more at Kokichi's act, and quietly asks, "Is this your way of saying that I was wrong?"  
  
When Kokichi doesn't say anything, Shuichi decided to dismiss his question, and the first signs of his nervousness were revealed, "Sorry. It wasn't like me to say something like that out of the blue."  
  
"You're back!" Kokichi exclaims, before tackling Shuichi's arm with a hug, "You were spouting super crazy things! I thought you were possessed by Kiyo's sister!"  
  
<< _Side note, Shinguji didn't actually have a dead sister in this world, it was just a running gag_  >>  
  
Maybe Kokichi could talk himself out of the mess after all, and his most likely one sided feelings could stay locked up in the box of his brain exactly how he liked them.  
  
"Crazy, huh?" Shuichi repeats, sounding... _disappointed_?  
  
_Well shit._ Kokichi surely hadn't seen _that_ coming. That changed everything. He quickly realized that if Shuichi actually was disappointed, then...  
  
"Nihihi! That was just a lie," Kokichi admits, changing his end goal. If his new realization was right, then things could end very favorably...  
  
"...It was?" Shuichi asks carefully, trying to read Kokichi's expression. Shuichi was good at not getting too hopeful too fast.  
  
"Or maybe that was a lie too!" Kokichi taunts, putting his new plan into action, "If only there was a way to tell, like your super secret method you mentioned earlier."  
  
"My super secret what?" Shuichi asks, before it dawned on him what Kokichi was implying. The one way Shuichi knew he could figure out the truth in this particular scenario, " _Oh_."  
  
"Unless you're too scared!" Kokichi says, "The truth can be super duper scary sometimes, that's why lies exist in the first place!"  
  
In all honesty, Kokichi didn't exactly know what he was trying to get Shuichi to do; he just had a hunch.  
  
And that was when Shuichi decided to get rid of the distance between their faces, and pulled Kokichi close, until Kokichi's most likely chapped lips fell onto Shuichi's soft ones.  
  
It wasn't a first kiss for either of them, but at least in the moment it was definitely the first one that mattered for the both of them.  
  
At first, Kokichi was in too much disbelief to react, even though he saw it coming, before he quickly found his composure again and leaned into the kiss, knocking Shuichi down onto the park bench, his hands making their way through Shuichi's hair like a new world in need of exploring.  
  
And _God damn_ could Shuichi kiss.  
  
And so they kissed and kissed like they were the only two people in the world, their lips never leaving the others for more than a millisecond, despite the fact that they were in the middle of a public park. Granted, the park was mostly empty, but that didn't make it any less of a public location.  
  
Eventually, Kokichi realized that in addition to Shuichi, he fancied oxygen, and decided to be the one to break their kissing session. Afterwards, he squirmed himself onto the others chest, laying down slightly on top of him and slightly to his side, mostly because that was what the small park bench would allow of him.  
  
"I..." Shuichi begins to say after regaining his breath, before silencing himself, as if he were trying to formulate a coherent sentence for the first time.  
  
"Nishishi," Kokichi quietly laughs, "Did I make my dear Saihara-chan tongue-tied?"  
  
In response, Shuichi's cheeks heated up, somehow being embarrassed by the light flirting and teasing, despite the fact that he had just been locking lips with the other.  
  
"I think this is when we are supposed to talk about what happened, right?" Shuichi finally says, deciding to ignore Kokichi's previous comment, sitting up so they could have a serious conversation, forcing Kokichi to sit up as well.  
  
"Mhm!" Kokichi agrees, "Even though that's boring..."  
  
"So I think that it's clear that I like you," Shuichi begins, "And that you like me. So what do we do about it?"  
  
"Ooh! I've got it!" Kokichi mocks, "We could do it like in the movies where we act _super_ awkward about it and do nothing, ruining our friendship forever and ever!"  
  
"Yeah, we're not doing that," Shuichi establishes, rolling his eyes at Kokichi's mocking. "I know it's not the most exciting conversation, but we need to have it."  
  
"Hmph," Kokichi says with a fake pout, before declaring, "If we can't do that, then I _guess_ you'll just have to be my boyfriend!"  
  
"Are you serious about that?" Shuichi asks, just to clarify, "You want me to be your boyfriend?"  
  
"Mhm!" Kokichi announces, "Unless you want to Romeo and Juliet it, because-"  
  
"No, the boyfriend thing sounds good!" Shuichi quickly exclaims, interrupting Kokichi from finishing his sentence, deciding that he probably didn't want to know how it would have ended, "So I guess that makes you my boyfriend now?"  
  
"I also accept Supreme Leader," Kokichi establishes matter-of-factly, resting his head on the others arm once again, "But yeah."  
  
"That makes it official," Shuichi says, still looking like he was in disbelief, "We're a couple."  
  
"I call not it for telling Maki!" Kokichi announces suddenly, recalling how he can't go near her without her glaring daggers at him.  
  
"I almost forgot that we have to do that," Shuichi says with a small groan, trying to guess how all of his extravagant friends were going to react to him not only getting a boyfriend, but also that boyfriend being the one and only Kokichi Ouma.  
  
"At least Fuyuhiko didn't walk by when we were kissing," Kokichi supplies as his way of attempting to comfort his boyfriend, "Now that would've been fun-... I mean a disaster."  
  
" _Oh God_ ," Shuichi says, finally realizing that he had just made out with Kokichi in the middle of a public park, "I'm an idiot. If Fuyuhiko would've been here, we would never hear the end of how irresponsible we were, and how we're just teenagers, and-"  
  
"But he wasn't!" Kokichi says, attempting to get Shuichi's mind off of anything that would make him think that the days events were bad, "So, what gave you the balls to make a move in the first place?"  
  
"Ah, this is kind of embarrassing," Shuichi admits, rubbing the back of his next with the arm that Kokichi wasn't currently attatched to, "But I've kind of liked you for a while now, and-"  
  
"You're right!" Kokichi interrupts, "That is _totally_ embarrassing. My boyfriend likes me. How weird."  
  
"... I see your point," Shuichi says, realizing Kokichi's angle, before continuing his story, "And I was talking to Kaede about it, and I promised her that I'd either make a move or move on."  
  
"And you decided that I was _way_ too dreamy and you'd never ever be able to move on from me," Kokichi concludes.  
  
"Uh... Yeah, Something like that," Shuichi says with a smile on his face as he looked down at the boy beside him.  
  
This was definitely a favorable outcome, Kokichi decides. 


	2. Movie Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi tells his friends about his new boyfriend during movie night. 
> 
> Maki doesn't take it so well, but she doesn't kill him either, which is a start. 
> 
> Maybe this'll end up as another favorable outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwu I'm proud of myself this is the 5th thing I've uploaded in the past 2 days and I actually ended up writing a second chapter for this. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

"When we walk in, you're not going to say anything crazy, right?" Shuichi asks, visibly nervous because of what they were about to do.    
  
"I'll try not to," Kokichi admits honestly. At least he knew he couldn't necessarily be trusted to behave around Maki and Kaito, "But I can't help it around them! They're _mean_."    
  
In response, Shuichi simply sighed, knowing that that was about as much as he was going to be able to get out of him, "That's okay... I'll take care of most of the talking. They _are_ my friends, after all."    
  
With that, Shuichi opened the door, and walked into Kaito's house, the location of the current month's movie night, which was a sacred tradition in Shuichi's (Well, Kaito's) growing friend group.    
  
Maybe bringing Kokichi wasn't the best idea after all...   
  
"Shuichi!" Kaede exclaims, immediately spotting Shuichi and walking up to him, before raising her eyes at the sight of the Kokichi next to him, "Did you-"    
  
"Kokichi?" Tsumugi, who was fairly new to their monthly movie hangouts, asked upon seeing him.    
  
Kokichi's arrival had clearly set off invisible alarms, because it didn't take long for everyone there to surround them at the door, wanting an explanation. It's not that all of them had grudges against Kokichi or anything as extreme as that, but he definitely wasn't liked by all of them either.    
  
Shuichi couldn't tell how much it affected the other, but he could tell that Kokichi wasn't a big fan of all of the attention being on him in this instance, especially since in Kaito's house Kokichi didn't have any home field advantage against the others.    
  
Thankfully for Kokichi, this was very much so Shuichi's territory, so the mission was doable after all.   
  
"Sorry I'm a little late everyone," Shuichi says, at first not addressing the elephant in the room that was his new boyfriend.   
  
Initially, nobody seemed to say anything, noticing that Shuichi wished for everyone to carry on as though Kokichi wasn't there. But of course, not everyone was willing to do so.    
  
"I'm not going to ignore it," Maki says finally, refusing to accept Kokichi's presence without a fit explanation, "Why is he here?"    
  
"Yeah, what's up with that?" Kaito seconds, making Kokichi take a step closer to Shuichi. It wasn't that he was afraid, or even that he couldn't handle the situation under normal circumstances, breaking out his usual taunts and mockery, but more so that he didn't want to ruin the night for Shuichi, so he was at least attempting to refrain for as long as he could.    
  
Kokichi wasn't near an expert boyfriend; he was as much of a beginner as he could be, but he was already putting in the effort to be a good one, despite it having only been two days since they became a couple. And for that, Shuichi was grateful.    
  
"To be fair," A new voice, belonging to Nagito, cuts in, "You all allow Hajime to bring trash like me."    
  
"Well, yeah," Kaito says, not even trying to bother arguing with Komaeda's very clear self deprecation, knowing it was useless, "But that's different."    
  
"How so?"    
  
"Because you're dating," Kaito reasons, unaware of the truth that was yet to be revealed.    
  
"A-actually," Shuichi begins after a pause, clearing his throat, "So are Kokichi and I."    
  
" _Huh_?" Kaito asks in response, clearly caught off guard by the revelation.    
  
"I'm sorry _what_?" Maki adds, looking at Shuichi like he just said that he murdered someone.    
  
"I, uh," Was the most some could utter out.    
  
"Uh, yeah," Shuichi confirms, taking Kokichi's hand in his own to calm his nerves, "We started dating earlier this week."    
  
It was one of the most awkward scenes Shuichi had been at the center of; He didn't know the right thing to say or what any of them were thinking in the moment, especially with everyone's piercing silence. At least his hand got to be intertwined with Kokichi's to get him through it.    
  
"Well," Kaede says with a proud smile on her face, stepping in, and bless her soul for it, because Shuichi didn't know what he would have done if she hadn't, "Congratulations, first of all, and secondly, welcome to the monthly movie club, Kokichi.”

"Thanks Kaede, for not being a _big meanie_ and accepting me into your little movie nerd club! I _really_ appreciate it. You've _always_ been my favorite!” Kokichi says, speaking for the first time since they arrived, in the most Kokichi way he could.    
  
In response, he earned a sigh from Shuichi, although it was paired with a small smile, because that was definitely the same Kokichi he had fallen in love with.    
  
"Well, I don't see any problem with it," Tsumugi says (plainly), after a moment of thought.    
  
"Either do we," Hajime says, speaking for both him and Nagito. And most likely Chiaki, because she was currently asleep, curled up on the floor against the side of the couch.    
  
Maki just grumbled in response to all of the support, and sat down. At least she wasn't actively trying to throw Kokichi out anymore.    
  
There were a few others in the room that didn't say anything, either because they hadn't met Kokichi before, or because they didn't know how to feel on the matter.    
  
And then they all turned to Kaito, to see what he had to say. It was his house, so he had the final say. Shuichi gave Kaito a pleading look, similar to the one a kid would give their parent if they were asking to keep a stray they found.    
  
That was when Shuichi felt Kokichi squeeze his hand, showing that he was nervous of the verdict.    
  
"I..." Kaito reluctantly says, scratching the back of his neck. "I guess he can stay."    
  
With that, Shuichi broke into a smile. This was a good outcome. Even though all of his friends weren't exactly pleased with the fact, they all were willing to accept that he had started dating Kokichi. And that was the best he could have hoped for.   
  
" _But_ ," Kaito warns, " _Only_ if he promises to _behave_!"    


“ _Me_? _Misbehave_?” Kokichi asks, his voice tainted with false disbelief. “ _Never_.” 

“Do you _want_ to die?” Maki asks him from across the room, glaring daggers. 

“Fine!” Kokichi says with a small pout, “I'll be on my  _ best _ behavior! And I'll only make fun of the  _ really _ stupid parts of the movie.”    


“Fair enough,” Kaito reluctantly says. 

  In response, Shuichi mouths a grateful Thank You to Kaito, and begins making his way to the couch, Kokichi trailing closely behind him. 

  As he does so, Hajime motions for them to sit next to him and Nagito, and Shuichi complies. 

  “Jokes on you,” Tsumugi says, “We’re watching the Incredibles; there's no stupid part.” 

  Her sentence makes everyone let out a laugh, causing her to panic as to why everyone was laughing, which only deepened the laughter. 

  And so Kaito started the movie, and Shuichi laced his hand in Kokichi's once more, a smile on his face. 

  For Shuichi at least, there was nothing better than holding his boyfriends hand in a room full of his friends while watching one of the greatest movies ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What'd you think? 
> 
> Please let me know-!

**Author's Note:**

> By golly I hope this wasn't trash 
> 
> If you thought it was decent (or dare I say good), please leave a comment! I love hearing from people who have enjoyed something of mine!!
> 
> And thanks for reading this, whether you liked it or not! It means a lot. 
> 
> Also, I sincerely apologize if I messed up one of their characters, I tried my best not to!! 
> 
> Lastly,
> 
> Rip the disappearing Doritos.


End file.
